Conventional valve timing control apparatuses include those having a rotor linked to a camshaft of an internal combustion engine; a housing member for supporting the rotor in a relatively rotational manner; a front plate member joined to one axial end of the housing member; a rear plate member joined to the other axial end of the housing member and provided with a drive portion linked to the drive shaft of the internal combustion engine; a hydraulic chamber partitioned by a vane and provided between the rotor and a housing that comprises the housing member, the front plate member, and the rear plate member; and a front cover that covers the front plate member and the housing member forming the hydraulic chamber, and is joined to the rear plate member via a seal member (for an example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-188414